InBetween
by CosmicEssence
Summary: My version of short ficlets of scenes we don’t see from Book 7 while Harry and friends were on their quest. In canon,NOT AU.SPOILERS.Chp3 Lupin and Arthur talk to Ron and Hermione.Chp2 Harry calls Lupin a 'Coward'. Remus rants.Chp1 Order meeting, Runcorn.
1. Order 1

Summary: My version of short ficlets of scenes we don't see from Book 7 while Harry and friends were on their quest. In canon (that's NOT AU). SPOILERS. If I gain the inspiration (or someone has a request?) I will consider looking at the previous books too.

Warnings: SPOILERS of '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_' in particular. Rating may rise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury books. Words in italics are direct quotes from Book 7 pg210-211.

* * *

**In-Between:**

**After Harry, Ron and Hermione infiltrated the Ministry. The Order contemplates, and Mr.Weasley is surprised.**

"According to our sources Harry, Ron and Hermione were responsible for the breakout of muggleborns and fiasco in the Ministry last month."

The few Order members present exclaimed their shock and surprise over these words with a jerk or 'what' in response.

Arthur Weasley, his wife and Tonks in particular seemed most stunned out of the lot with Remus Lupin a close second. The former demanding how they were certain of this while Tonks sputtered over how they managed to get in, Molly wondering why the three had bothered when more muggleborns were rounded up each week as her husband stared at the dark-skinned wizard across from him as though he knew the man knew something he was missing.

"Yaxley was overheard raving about the incident not too long ago. The Death Eaters naturally did their own investigation and our source was able to discover a number of events that occurred in conjunction with that day."

Finally noting her husband's odd expression Molly Weasley asked the all important question "Such as?"

"You know Umbridge had gotten her hands on Alastor's eye? Part of the reason an intruder was discovered was because somebody had nicked it right out of its socket, probably about the same time the leaflet-makers called in the commotion about a miniature bomb."

"What happened there anyway?" asked Tonks in genuine curiosity.

Shacklebolt answered in kind, "I managed to get a look at it, not that there was much left mind you, but it looked like something Fred and George might have engineered in all honesty. A harmless device clearly used to distract by making a loud noise and harmless smoke."

Huffing in disapproval, Molly really hoped no one else would take note of such a thing in case her sons got into more trouble.

"Kingsley, nearly anyone could have taken that eye. What makes you and your source believe it were the kids? Everyone knows the Ministry's security has drastically increased since You-Know-Who took over. The building is ridiculously hard to get into even for those that work there, never mind three non-graduates; one of whom is a muggleborn herself and the other Harry Potter!!"

"Difficult but I very much doubt impossible."

"Kingsley..." Arthur sighed clearly aggravated. The others either waiting for the better explanation they knew was coming or mirroring Arthur's own expression.

More amused than annoyed the Auror calmly informed them of the other evidence available, answering each of their questions in turn to the best of his ability "Wait. There's more. Not only did two Reg Cattermole's – ",

…here Arthur interjected that the man worked in Magical Maintenance for those that didn't know.

" – bump into each other at the Atrium floo network, three Ministry workers (one of which was Cattermole) was seen alongside the escaping Muggleborns, but Yaxley apparently got caught in an apparate which delivered him onto the doorstep of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I don't think he has been able to get inside or I think we would have heard about it but whoever he sided-along with disappeared shortly after they arrived."

Tonks' and Arthur's mouth's promptly fell open at this news while Molly Weasley looked ready to launch into a panic attack; both parents feeling hyper-sensitive about the missing possibly endangered kids.

"He confirmed its location though? He was brought into the secret?" Lupin anxiously asked. Receiving a nod Lupin confirmed once again that he had seen the Trio there shortly before the incident, helping to cement the idea that they had unwittingly revealed the place to the Death Eater and at the very least were involved in the Ministry attack.

Having picked up on a significant part of Kingsley's description and after forcefully pulling herself together, Tonks probed "Two Cattermole's? They got in by polyjuice?"

"Must have. Turns out that Mafalda Hopkirk arrived as usual outside the Ministry that morning, but never actually made it into the building until she stumbled in after the intruders had escaped. She said she had been attacked from behind and left in a disused building where she woke up sometime late morning. Cattermole, who was violently sick, suspiciously after he had met Hopkirk on his way to work, did not make it in until later. His wife was one of the ones on trial that day but he said he was persuaded by 'Hopkirk' to go home because he was clearly unwell. I suppose the guilt of not being their for his wife was too much and he came back ahead of time-"

"They probably didn't know about his wife. A big risk to take really. They can't have known their taken identities very well or known precisely what was happening inside the Ministry. They must have just surveyed who was the easiest to impersonate simply by who turned up early or alone."

"The third person was Albert Runcorn, who also never made it into work that day despite having being seen there."

Arthur jerked upright stopping any further comments "What?"

"Darling what's wrong?"

"Runcorn? You're sure? And Cattermole? That's just..."

"Arthur? Are you alright? You've gone pale..." noted Lupin.

"My son's been gone for...and he was right there...in front of me-" physically shaking himself out the red balding man tried to explain to his concerned looking companions, "I saw both of them, in the lift. Reg was having problems repairing the weather conditions in Yaxley's office and I gave him some advice. But if what you say is true, I probably just told Ron 'how' to fix the damage. I know what you are about to say," he held up his hands in a stopping motion,

"But for a second there it seemed like he was going to call me 'D...' something. I thought it was weird at the time – you can't really mistake 'Arthur' for anything 'D' related – but I let it go. Runcorn was also acting strange."

"Well that's another reason. Runcorn, the real one, grassed a lot of the muggleborns awaiting trial, Mary Cattermole herself in fact, into the authorities. Knowing his personality firsthand it really makes no sense and all tests have failed on the three for Imperious curses. On top of that, some workers noticed the presence of two patronus', neither of which was belonging to the three. Both Hopkirk and Cattermole admitted to being unable to ever perform the charm properly whereas Runcorn was tested to have a bear patronus. As for the animals recognised, they were a stag and an otter..."

"Harry's and Hermione's" the werewolf said in revered comprehension.

"If Ron was Cattermole, then it makes sense Harry was Runcorn and Hermione, Mafalda."

"Oh Merlin, I must have given Run...H-Harry a bit of a shock."

"How so dear?"

"I was angry over Runcorn's involvement in Dirk Creswell's arrest and stopped him from leaving the lift. I exchanged some words, shall we say, and a bit of a warning about Dirk and his friends undoubtedly remembering his involvement. I expected him to gloat instead he said –,

_'Arthur,' Harry interrupted, 'you know you're being tracked, don't you?'_

"– I thought he was simply threatening me and said so, but –,

_'No,' said Harry, 'it's a fact! They're watching your every move –'_

"– if that was Harry..."

"They do know that you've had high contact with Potter before, it's not unlikely that your family is being monitored in case he shows up. Though I haven't heard any memo on you being **tracked**, it could be very possible." Kingsley solemnly considered.

"Isn't that sort of information kept on Level One in Umbridge's office anyway Shacklebolt? If one of them did take Mad-eye's eye they'd have had to have gone inside and could have come across Arthur's file while there, right? Even with that bomb thing going off surely someone would have noticed his entrance?"

While Shacklebolt answered his fellow Auror's questions; not needing to bother with the last one as the metamorphagi remembered Harry's cloak, Lupin, Arthur and Molly began pondering another puzzle.

"What could they have wanted in Umbridge's office?"

"I don't know honey. Perhaps they wanted to get her back for fifth year still."

"Oh Arthur, don't be daft! They break into the Ministry of Magic just for some childish pranks? I hardly think Hermione, never mind Harry **or** Ron would be so stupid!"

Coming back into the main conversation Kingsley mentioned that Mafalda had been dragged down with Umbridge and Yaxley into the courtrooms, that apparently a disembodied hand and wand stunned the latter two before breaking the arrested out and chasing the dementors off, "I think its safe to say whatever they had gone there for, it had something to do with Umbridge."

"And the muggleborns?"

"If I know those three," grumbled Lupin, "They would have grasped whatever opportunity was presented to them and freed the muggleborns simply because they were there and being freely tortured by dementors."

"That or they figured they had already given themselves away and with time on their potions running out tried to use them as a distraction."

"Merlin those three are gutsy."

"I can't decide whether what they pulled was incredibly stupid, a thing of genius or a bit of both!"

"They did get away with it Molly dear."

""Only just Weasley. They weren't caught or everyone would know about their 'failure' and Potter would be publicly handed off to the Dark Lord. Still I imagine getting away from Yaxley outside Number 12 was awfully close and this is all providing the three weren't harmed at the end of it all."

"Don't say that! I'm sure they're fine; Mione's got more than enough brains for them all and Harry's good on his feet and getting out of complicated situations and-"

Lupin placated his wife before she could get herself (or Mrs. Weasley) more worked up about the kids they were all worried about. "Let's just hope they don't try that again, or something equally risky or I imagine the Death Eaters redoubled efforts will put a wrench into their mission...whatever it is."

The small group became quiet for a time each pondering their own thoughts, until Arthur Weasley gained everyone's attention again by obsessing once more about anything and everything muggle; "Remus, what is a wrench and how could it possibly interfere with their plans?"

...End.

* * *

A/N: I'm taking a guess that the apparition of Albus and Kreacher's presence and want to protect his Master's house from more vile invaders and thieves would stop anyone suspicious getting into the house without his current owners presence, someone who hasn't returned. Plus Sirius' mother would no doubt have spurted all she knew seeing as how beautiful purebloods were once again within her house perhaps convicting everyone who stood in that house. I know it's a long shot, but it makes sense to me.

I don't think I've portrayed Tonks very well. I tried to get her clumsiness and youngish aura into the mix as well as making her sound like she knew what she was doing, but I don't think it worked...

The wrench question, I have a feeling Mr. Weasley would already know what a wrench was given the Ford Anglia he used to own, but it seemed a good way to finish so its there anyway despite my misgivings.

**Thank you for reading, and review (just press that little button below).**

**CosE.**


	2. Lupin 1

Summary: See First Chapter.

Warnings: SPOILERS of _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' _and slight spoilers for Harry Potter books 1 and 5. Rating may rise: One mild swear word. Bd.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury books. Words in _"italics"_ are direct quotes from Book 7 pg176.

Notes: Words in bold are Remus' inner voice (everyone has one and it makes for a better sounding board.) 'Remus' thoughts'.

* * *

**In-Between:**

**After Lupin arrived at Grimmauld Place, after Ron had returned.**

* * *

"_A moment later they heard the front door slam."_

His sensitive hearing distantly heard a shriek from inside but paid it no mind as he stomped to a halt outside the door; his wrath truly something to behold that he almost forgot he needed to disapparate from the top step.

Normally quite mild mannered, it was a rare occasion indeed when his inner wolf shone through without the aid of a full moon; unfortunately this happened to be one of those times. It was perhaps fortunate though that he had retreated when he did or a simple backlash might not have been the only offensive action his unofficial godson could have received.

Barely focusing enough to prevent himself splinching, Remus apparated close to Ted and...Tonks' address; not entirely sure why he had appeared here when it was the last place he wanted to be and steadfastly convinced the last place he had any right or need to be. Such thoughts caused his ire to boil up once more, not that it had really depleted, and made the thought of attempting apparition again an unhealthy one.

Instead wandering determinedly 'away' from his wife's parent's house he began to ineffectually let off steam by criticizing and raging over Harry's words.

'Of all the nerve of that brat! He doesn't know the first thing about my curse or the kind of prejudice I face everyday! To marry a wolf is hardly the greatest honour one can achieve whereas the thought of conceiving...! Even if my child doesn't receive some part of my curse from me he'll surely still be shunned and demeaned for all of his natural life!'

A couple of passers-by hurried past upon glimpsing the ferocious gleam in this man's pale distorted face, not willing to risk getting in his way when his entire aura screamed 'Go. Away. (Before. I. Eat. You)'.

'How 'dare' he suggest I'm doing this for _adventure_! As if I'm not doing this in favour of my wife and unborn child. And he doesn't know what James would say, this is for the best, James would understand that!'

_"My father died trying to protect my mother and me,..."_

'That's what I'm trying to do! By leaving I am protecting them.'

_"...and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"_

'The kid's not even born yet, if he doesn't know his father he'll have nothing to compare with, so it can hardly be called abandoning.' By this point Moony's instincts had calmed a bit leaving Remus to mostly rant on his own. But the man did notice the almost disappointing feeling his internal wolf gave off at the realisation he was going to leave his newly found pack.

For the first time in a long time Remus Lupin had found happiness, a new sense of belonging, and contentedness like he hadn't had since he was younger, only now he was discovering how much of a mistake he'd made. He was honestly starting to believe he should never have given in to the temptation of marrying Tonks, and then he wouldn't be in this situation now regarding their 'child'.

_"...half-werewolf whose father's in the Order."_

'There is that I suppose. Who would protect a werewolf's son other than a handful of individuals I know. If this world continues in the way it is, he might have to hide, all Dumbledore supporters might have to.' Turning another corner Remus was largely unaware of the large circle he was walking; never getting more than a mile away from where his heart was.

He had slowed and calmed down significantly since first arriving and was beginning to doubt his own thoughts even as his and Harry's words replayed in his mind.

While it was Harry's 'coward' comment that flew him off the handle that insult in itself wasn't the real reason for his anger; it irked him, yes, but not as much as it should to warrant blasting his best friend's son into the wall. More than that though, there was this lingering feeling of truth around that word.

_Coward._ 'James would never say it. Sirius would. By leaving I am running away, the difference is I'm doing it _for_ them'

**Do you seriously believe that?** A chastising voice sounded back to him within his own mind.

'By leaving Tonks I'm doing her a favour.'

**To bring up her...**your** child as a single parent? Some favour. And what if the child does gain your curse? Who will help him and her deal with it?**

'Of course I wouldn't just abandon her like that, I love her. But as long as the child doesn't know about me then...'

**Then it'll always wonder why you aren't there. And why not? It isn't like your dead like James is it?**

"_I'd be pretty ashamed of him"._

After a moment Remus realised that at one year old Harry had never gotten to know James as he should have been able to, he hadn't known about his father for years, and yet he still wanted to live up to James' image, was still devastated upon discovering his father's bullying of that bastard Snape. Why would it be any different for his child? With a jolt the man-wolf realised the significance of that word. He, of all people, was going to be a father.

Like James had been.

It hadn't truly sunken in that the foetus growing within Tonks' stomach would, in a couple of months, be a baby boy or girl (Although he surprised himself by hoping it was a boy). 'He' would be as small and as fragile as Harry had once been he had no doubt.

Curse - which he knew was not his fault nor did it make his human side any less human. He knew that, had protested for werewolf rights for that very reason before - or no curse, he knew deep inside that he couldn't just dismiss it all.

"_I'd be pretty ashamed of him."_

Irritatingly the words kept repeating themselves. Remus started pondering exactly what James would say to his decision. He knew what Sirius would do, most likely, although you could never really tell with that unpredictable mutt. But James?

James had been in a similar situation, if not slightly more dire, and he had stayed with his wife and 12 month old son rather than venture out with their dwindling numbers to fight Voldemort. Was his situation, right at the basics of it all, really that dissimilar?

"_I'd be pretty ashamed of him."_

If nothing else, Remus realised these words were true. Maybe they wouldn't be quite what James would say, but others; others he cared for, would most certainly agree with the scarred boy's words. _He_ himself would have to agree.

He was acting like a coward in that sense at least. He was angry at the truthfulness of the words spoken to him in Grimmauld Place more so than the person who had spoken them, he slowly accepted.

'I can't leave them both. I've made my bed; there is nothing I can do to change it now. It's confusing and I need to think still, but I will stick around, I can't go back and say everything's all right though...not yet. There are still too many doubts and uncertainties for me to do that, and maybe I just need to get used to the fact that I'm no longer single anymore. If only Padfoot was still around then I could talk to him about it.'

Now officially calm Remus decided to talk with his wife and give his overall decision more time before he truly decided.

He did after all have several months before the baby was born. And there was always the chance something would go wrong because of his dark genes and the baby wouldn't be born at all. Strangely, despite his misgivings, he prayed that would not be the case and also found that notion very sad, not least because of Tonks probable reaction. More importantly with the Ministry and wizarding Britain under Voldemort's thumb everyone needed to band together in order to survive. Harry had Ron and Hermione to look after each other, so really could not pretend that his 'godson' needed him, and with Tonks in the condition she was she would need someone to look out for her too. A fact that categorized Remus' priorities effectively, making him remain by her side for unity and safety against Voldemort only. They could sort out this werewolf and ashamed business thing later.

At least that's what he told himself.

-------------

"Romulus...Romulus...Lupin!"

Said person spun around jerking back to his present reality and the hidden location he was currently located at. He had just been reminiscing on a few months previous and how close he came to making the wrong choice, a choice that was helped set right by James Potter's son, who had been more right than Remus cared to admit. Somehow Remus knew an apology - though nice - was not necessary; that his return to Tonks was enough. But some form of admittance, of gratitude would make amends to the event itself. "Yes?"

"We're about to begin the next instalment, come on!"

"Sorry, coming."

Though the far more reassured man could barely kid himself if he thought Harry would even hear him on Potterwatch's new broadcast.

…End.

* * *

A/N: The Remus instalment isn't finished. Personally I don't think the man's misgivings can be solved within one or two night's thoughts, which is why the ending might seem a bit ambiguous. I wasn't entirely sure how to put a stopper in this one. I imagine I will do another one right before Remus appears at Shell Cottage saying Teddy's been born, that will hopefully wrap up the unfinished sections here. Then again maybe not. 

It's in flashback format so that I didn't have to rearrange the chapters. Though I might end up doing that anyway.

**Thank you for reading and please review with your thoughts (and any ideas )**

**CosE.**


	3. Burrow Talks

Summary: My version of short ficlets of scenes we don't see from Book 7 while Harry and friends are on their quest. In canon (that's NOT AU). SPOILERS. If I gain the inspiration (or someone has a request?) I will consider looking at the previous books too.

Warnings: SPOILERS of '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_' in particular. Rating may rise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury books. Words in italics are from Book 7, page 77. All other quotes are numbered and listed at the bottom.

A/N: I am so SORRY. Techincally I've not been in the country (and without a decent computer to write on) for 3 months and then when I was it was all taken up with Xmas and New Year chaos! So this on is a bit late, apologies! The next is already begun so (cross fingers) should not be long.

* * *

**In-Between:**

**Before Harry gets to the Burrow. Arthur and Lupin grill Hermione and Ron.**

Based on

_"Dad and Lupin've both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it."_

"So then…Ron, Hermione…May we have a word?"

It was two days before the Order planned to collect Harry. Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin were two among many who were more than a little concerned about this 'mission' Dumbledore had supposedly assigned to the three Gryffindors.

In a bout of slightly underhanded tactics, the two wizards were hoping that without Harry – the boy was adamant about keeping it to himself – perhaps Ron and Hermione would be more pliable.

The two adults (I say this lightly as the two 'kids' were of age) had decided to try their own hand in discovering what caused this sudden need to leave, and thus to assist in these oh so dangerous times. They weren't the first to have attempted it either; Minerva, Bill, Molly and even Tonks had tried to pry the information out, if not, in Molly's case, outright insisted they stay.

So here they were sitting in The Burrow's lounge-come-dining room, wherein the young man and woman comfortably sat on one of the couches whereas the older adults nervously stood a ways in front.

It was the hesitant silence which fully alerted Ron and Hermione to the reason behind this 'chat' and they shared a weary glance in response.

"I'm sure you know what this is about," said Remus breaking the momentary silence "but we want you to listen first to what Arthur and I have to say…"

The two youngsters shared another exasperated glance that clearly stated 'Here it comes…'

"I understand that you were asked to do something important by Dumbledore pertaining to Lord Voldemort. And we understand the need for secrecy, but we are all worried about you two and Harry; what you may be getting into without fully knowing it." This caused an eyebrow or two to rise in disbelief as Lupin continued on the same thread, "The Order was created with the purpose of fighting Voldemort since it was first founded. Obviously anything that helps in that is essential to our cause. You three do not have to do this on your own, you know."

"The point is…I don't think Dumbledore," Lupin continued "meant for things to be this way. He was quite likely about to instruct us or a number of the Order, on this very same 'mission' when he died."

Ron began to open his mouth only to be cut off by his father, "Ron, please. Surely this job, mission, whatever would go quicker with more help, and we're not exactly adverse to keeping secrets…what do you think this is called a 'secret society' for if not to keep secrets!" Mr Weasley said in something akin to humour. "If it'll help the war, we should know especially if it's going to put you in danger!"

Ron and Hermione once more glanced at each other both thinking that speech might have worked if they had not already gone to all the trouble of sorting there absences out. This guilt trip just wasn't going to work.

The adults surrounding them did not seem to understand the significance of their leaving. For all the wizarding community seemed to guess the truth of Harry Potter being the one meant to defeat Lord Voldemort, these specific few could not seem to collaborate these facts together.

"Forgive me, but I very much think nowhere is truly safe now that Voldemort is back and Professor Dumbledore is dead." Hermione took the lead knowing her answer for once was not going to be satisfactory. "Secondly you cannot know for sure what Professor Dumbledore might have thought and I very much doubt he **would** have told anyone else about this, especially as **Harry **was the only one he specifically told."

"Hermione that's hardly evidence Dumbledore did not…"

"He told Harry it wouldn't be good if lots of people knew what he did. Harry was to make sure we understood to not repeat this to anyone." (1)Hermione curtly replied to Mr. Weasley's derogatory comment.

"And Dad, no offence, but we **do** know what we're getting into, other than Harry turning of age we're all set, right Hermione?" said Ron.

"Definitely." And before either Mr. Weasley or their former professor could open their mouths she deliberately ploughed on "You mentioned secrecy. Given the subject matter of our task the less people who know, the less chance the Dark Side has of finding out what we're doing, or where we're going. It's simply too risky, I'm sorry." She didn't mention that the three of them didn't have much clue where or what they'd be doing either.

"Yeah and I bet Dumbledore knew exactly that. I'm not saying Dumbledore didn't trust you guys in the Order but at least this way we're sure to be able to sneak up on him and…."

"That's not what you're planning is it?!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley in fear.

"No Dad, no!...Course not. But…well…Dumbledore **told** Harry _not to tell anyone except us_!" (2)

All complaints stopped at that. Neither Lupin nor Mr. Weasley seemed to know what to say to such an answer so simply stared instead. Finally after long moments of silence and long looks from all opposing participants, Lupin hesitantly spoke up once more. "You're not about to give anything away are you?" It was a rhetorical question for an answer he already knew. "I suppose the three of you are leaving and that's that, whether we like it or not."

Ron and Hermione nodded firmly; staring determinedly at the pair.

"Molly's not going to like this," Mr. Weasley sighed, "But you are of age, so I suppose we can't really stop you. Just be careful okay."

"…And look after each other."

"Sure Dad, Lupin, we will."

* * *

A/N: I'm taking the quote on page 77 to mean they asked together, of course. Though they could have asked separately as well. This one is by request (you know who you are, I think?) hope it's to your liking, though thinking this one up was a bit more difficult because of that I suppose. Also the text in book 7 makes things pretty obvious so I didn't really know what to do about this one without it being too ambiguous. 

(1)Not quite a quote but…taken from Book 6 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince', chapter 'The House of Gaunt', page 204.

(2)Taken from Book 7 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', chapter 'The Ghoul in Pyjamas', page 77.

A/N3: Also I've decided. These chapters wont be in any particular order. However, if one relates or follows or draws from one before it, I will TELL you. If its a direct link though the chapter title should give it away I.E. 'Lupin 2'.

**Thank you to everyone whose taken an interest! Give me your thoughts...**


	4. Portraits

Summary: See First Chapter.

Warnings: SPOILERS of _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' _and slight spoilers for Harry Potter books 1 and 5. Rating may rise: One mild swear word. Bd.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury books. Words in _"italics"_ are direct quotes from Book 7 page 553.

**A/N I am so so so sorry! I know this has taken me far too long to update (by all means be angry, I would be). There is really no excuse except a severe case of writers block, followed by busy life schedules. In truth I've had this partially written for over a year now but was never able to get it finished, and I think I've rewritten it like 5 times! I just could not get it right! And then would you believe, 2 days ago, I looked at it and suddenly knew exactly what I needed to do with it? Course then I lost my DH book and couldn't put the relevant quote...Anyway! Here is the next chapter (FINALLY). **

**I'm sorry it is so short. And....**

**You will have to tell me if it's any good....cause I think it lacks something but damn it! Its best I've got!**

* * *

**In-Between:**

**Before Ron rejoins Harry and Hermione.**

* * *

"Blasted children...why do they not act normal and misstep for Salazar's sake! If I have to endure another moment of this repugnant 'sack' once more, I shall give him a scene worthy of my banshee of a descendant!"

A jolt and the disembodied voice stilled; an aura of what might have been anticipation drew up before falling flat moments later as nothing happened. Unfortunately this had been the sequence for many a week and still the complaints echoed.

One ought to wonder where this drawling voice was coming from as it spat words no one else could hear. A voice that was correct in its description of its current habitat - a cramped and cluttered space - wherein said habitat seemed impossible to exist. The bare walls and no noticeable bottom or ceiling shifted in the darkness by a source unknown as the voice continued to rant on a variety of topics that went completely unanswered in the darkness; everything from ignorant relatives to little brats in general to irritating headmasters and why none of them could leave its 'self' in peace.

Another lurch from somewhere nudged an assortment of items from one side to the next. It seemed as though this unidentified space was filled with either books or weird objects all packed together in a manner that would surely hinder the owner from finding anything.

The voice cut off quite suddenly upon the appearance of a shaft of semi-bright light filtering through what might have been a door in the ceiling...then again it might have been the bottom for all anyone could tell. Simultaneously, the space filled with soft sounds that were much different from the tenor that previously occupied the space. The voice grew quiet in anticipation, praying (though the voice would coldly deny such a phrase if asked) for success. More objects rumbled and fell as other objects, including something that looked suspiciously like a shrunken tent, were taken by a slim hand through the ceiling slash door. The mysterious hand made quite a few rounds amongst the space, upsetting much of the previous 'order' and causing a number of silent prejudiced curses to leave the increasingly annoyed voice's 'lips'. In short, the usual.

And better yet...the brief flurry of activity halts, the door in the ceiling closes and a very unpopular - **''very''** irate - portrait is left in the dark once more, with a decidedly lacking cauldron of information.

Why!, Our revealed portrait was a decidedly unhappy man, err painting. Conversely, most would say he never seemed particularly happy in life either but then the majority were probably people who had crossed him or whom he disliked...so who can tell. Now in death, his existence reduced to two sheets of magical canvass, was it any wonder he became even snider than before? Presently, his main anguish reverberated from the knowledge that he had a duty to perform - duty because he was bound to do as the current Headmaster ordered (1) - and was thus far unable to complete it. Through no fault of his own, he might add!

Time passed with only darkness and the occasional jolts of movement to show. The male portrait activated and deactivated itself intermittently with little success, and more time passed.

Finally on an afternoon that could have been as dreary as a graveyard or as bright as a summer day, the portrait could only guess, it happened!

A flurry of non-chaotic activity disturbed the small glade wherein two people had suddenly appeared as if by magic. It was unlikely, given the location, that anyone would be disturbed by their sudden presence but the small smattering of wildlife certainly was.

One of the people, a female, slung a small beaded bag off her shoulder while her companion finished securing the glade.

"All done Harry?" the female voice asked as she opened up her charmed bag.

"Yeah all done" the male sighed, and with only a hint of his usual curiosity, "Where are we this time?"

The female was just in the process of pulling their trusty tent from her beaded bag as she distractedly replied "Hmm...Oh...the Forest of Dean, Gloucestershire".

'Finally!'

With a burst of sudden eagerness the listening portrait hurried into his second canvas in the Headmaster's study in Hogwarts with the news,

_"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood -"_

_"Do not use that word!"_

"_- the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"_

_"Good. Very good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the Headmaster's chair. "Now Severus, the sword!"_

* * *

(1) I cannot remember where exactly, or even, which book this titbit occurs.

You will have noticed I have not mentioned which character is speaking at all through this shot. However, it should be obvious as to who it is...at least I hope it is obvious.

Again apologies on taking so long. The next one is halfway finished but as you might guess that doesn't mean much with me. I will try to get it up ASAP.

**Important: Aside from the one that is WIP I do not have any further ideas at this time. I think I would need to reread the book or have a few suggestions from people in order to get the creativity going again. So after the next chapter, unless anyone has any ideas that they would like me to try writing, I must ask you all to assume this as 'on hiatus'. I do have a few ideas that correlate with the other books and may just pop them in here rather than starting a new story for each one but we'll see.**

**Review please. Even if it is to tell me it was bad.**


End file.
